


Breakfast

by CosmicSpectra



Series: McReyes Week [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Food, M/M, McReyes Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicSpectra/pseuds/CosmicSpectra
Summary: After spending a wonderful night with his love, Gabriel wakes up to find Jesse in the kitchen.





	

His alarm pierced the silence of the room. Gabriel groaned as he rolled over to hit the alarm button. He opens one eye and saw the red numbers telling him it was 6:00 am. Time to get up. With another groan he slowly moved out of bed, heading out in just his boxers. He stretched his arms as he moved, grunting when he heard the joints pop. As he approached the kitchen, he paused when he smelled food cooking and heard the familiar sound of the coffee maker going. He blinked, his still sleepy mind slowly remembering that he had Jesse over last night. Ah, what a fun night it was.

He purred as he slowly walked toward the kitchen, a small smile forming as he peeked inside. There Jesse was at the stove, whistling some country song as he cooked. From what Gabriel could smell it involved bacon so it couldn’t be that bad. He watched as the other moved to get plates, only wearing a shirt. One of his shirts. Gabriel couldn’t help but moan and approached the other.

When he was close enough, he moved one arm around Jesse and prop his head on the other’s shoulder. The other just continued to work, his smile growing bigger with his lover near him.

“Breakfast should be ready soon…just waiting on the pancakes” said Jesse. Gabriel nodded, content in just holding the other for now.

Jesse hummed and moved to flip the pancakes. His hand that wasn’t busy, moved to hold onto Gabriel’s arm around his waist. He felt the thumb softly rubbing along his knuckles and he let out a small purr.

When the pancakes were nice and golden he set them on the plates, making a nice stack for Gabriel. He placed the pieces of bacon alongside them and handed the plates to the other. He moved to kiss his cheek and then went to get the coffee.

He filled two cups up, adding sugar and milk to one and just a little sugar in the other. Jesse walked over to the table, where the other was waiting. When he set the cups down. Gabriel reached out for him and pulled him on his lap. Jesse chuckled and wrapped his arms around the other’s shoulder.

Gabriel smiled and moved to gently kiss his love. “Te amo, mi corazón” he whispered. 

Jesse smiled and moved to nuzzles against him. “Te amo, cariño” he whispered back.


End file.
